


Snape gets what he deserves, courtesy of one H. J. Granger

by Lynnstarr04



Series: Hermione deserves better [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnstarr04/pseuds/Lynnstarr04
Summary: Hermione has some thoughts about snape





	1. Chapter 1

“I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!” Snape turned to Harry and sneered before asking him, “Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?!”

Harry frowned and then stuttered out “I don’t know sir” this seemed to displease Snape as he then whirled around and said

“Well then, where would I find a bezoar?”

Harry shrunk down into his seat and whispered “I-i don’t know sir,” this seemed to enrage Snape even more prompting him to begin to ask another question aimed at poor Harry.

This was when Hermione decided to speak up.

“Mr. Snape! I would very much like to get on with class so if you are done with belittling an eleven year old who very clearly does not know the answers to your questions _I_   ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~would like to _learn_ , so please, either start teaching or shut up and I will teach” Once Hermione had finished the entire room was staring at her and she stood unflinchingly until Snape came to his senses and drawled out a few sharp words and flicked his wand at the chalk board and sat down at his desk.  ~~~~

“Very well Miss Granger if you are so inclined to then why don’t you come up here and teach the class.” He looked so very smug that Hermione wanted to walk up to his desks and deck him. She did not. What she did do instead was walk up to the front of the room and begin to talk. 

There was fifty minutes of shocked silence from both the students and Snape, the gryffindors were astonished by her bravery and the slytherins were busy plotting to either eliminate her or convert her to slytherin. Snape on the other hand was wallowing, he was wallowing in the fact that a first year muggleborn had yelled at him on the first day of school and was teaching the class in a manner that indicated that she was not new to the magical world and had most definitely been brewing potions all her life. 

Not long after the boom of the hogwarts bell rang and echoed through the school. It was by this time that Snape had notice that all of the finished potions were a perfect lime green and where giving off a lovely orange mist, none of the students were in the class anymore and there were twenty five bottles of potions all in varying shades of lime green.

he also noticed that the next class was filing into the room and giving weird looks at the near perfect potions in the cauldrons. 

“Scourgify all of the cauldrons and clean them, if they aren’t spotless by the time I get back everyone is getting a detention, no matter what!” He hissed before sweeping out of the classroom and up towards the headmasters office. He did not fail no notice however that Miss Grangers cauldron had the tell-tale sheen of a newly scourgified item. 


	2. Professor Mcgonagall makes her move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Mcgonagall is impresses and worried about this poor Hermione Granger girl

Hermione walked off to charms and as she did she was approached by none other than Draco Malfoy. As he walked up she readied her wand in her sleeve just in case and turned to face him once he addressed her. 

“Malfoy,” she nodded at him before continuing “was there something you wanted?” 

 

He looked at her curiously before sniffing and replying imperiously “I would like to become allies, it would be beneficial for the both of us.” He held out his hand and Hermione shook it before narrowing her eyes and yanking him in closed 

“If you ever maim, harm, insult, or otherwise vex me or Neville I will rain hell upon you and you pack of friends, do you hear me?” She growled into his ear low enough that no one other than he could hear it.

As they stood back up he nodded with a pinched expression on his face and then continued down the opposite path towards the gardens presumably towards herbology. 

 

Hermione huffed and then tossed her mane like hair over her shoulder and continued down the hall with no more than eight other first years of various houses staring at her and Malfoys backs. 

  
  


As hermione entered the transfiguration class she noticed the eyes of every gryffindor and ravenclaw upon her and one cat on Professor Mcgonagalls desk. 

As Hermione sat down she was alarmed when the cat shifted and grew into Professor Mcgonagall. It was not too long after Professor Mcgonagall flicked her wand and gave each student a list of instructions and a match to turn into a needle. 

 

The class then worked for most of the class period before Hermione finally could shift the match into a needle and then back again with ease. She then sat back down and brought out one of the heavy books for an astrology course she would be taking the next year. 

 

“Miss Granger why are you reading? I asked you to work on the needle!” Professor Mcgonagalls crisp voice snapped hermione out of her book and realized that the Professor was right there. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry professor I thought once we were done we could read or something,” Hermione started to speak but the Professor cut her off. 

“Finished? Young lady this hasn't even been started!” There was the beginning of a forehead crease and hermione was very confused and this point.

 

“No Professor I did, here look I’ll show you.” And with that Hermione proceeded to knock the socks off of the second Professor that day. Hermione flicked her wand and the match turned into a needle and then she flicked her wand again and it changed back to a match. 

“That  _ is _ what we were supposed to do right?” Hermione chewed on her lip nervously hoping she didn’t do anything wrong. 

 

“Well my gosh, you have managed to do it.” And with that for the first time in decades Professor Mcgonagall looked over her glasses and over to the student in front of her and whistled. After all it was not every day you see an eleven year old display the control you usually see in fifteen year olds. 

 

“Uhm, could I keep reading, or something? I also wanted to talk to you after class if that was okay with you, also that’s was okay right it wasn’t illegal or anything?”  Hermione began to ramble and Professor Mcgonagalls eyebrows rose higher and higher and higher and the poor girl continued on until she was practically hyperventilating. 

 

“Yes Miss Granger you can continue to read or something like that as long as it doesn’t disrupt the class and it stays here.” She offered Hermione one of her rare genuine smiles at the girl before continuing “ also I do agree that we need to talk, the first few minutes of lunch would work the best for me.” And with that Professor Mcgonagall swished away to the front of the room again. 

 

Not long after several people began to ask Hermione for help, Lavender was the first, and then came Neville, and then Ron, and then Harry. By the time class had ended Hermione had helped most of the gryffindors and a few ravenclaws who were stuck on the theory. 

 

“Professor Mcgonagall I have a couple concerns about Hogwarts in general,” Hermione started off. 

“Specifically about Snape.”

Professor Mcgonagall frowned at that, often time it wasn’t until the fourth year she started getting the odd complaint about Snape. 

 

“Go on Miss Granger,” She prompted. 

 

“Well he wasn’t behaving very professionally and was purposefully belittling a classmate before he sneered and told me to teach, I did teach but I hoping that that wasn’t how most teachers acted around here, along with several other concerns about safety and such that was mostly it,” 

 

“Well,” Professor Mcgonagall began “I do agree that that sound incredibly out of character and unprofessional could you explain exactly what he said?”

 

“He began with a long monologue about stopping death and such but then he began a pop quiz aimed at one student with multiple questions that were not covered whatsoever in our standard first year book, the answers to those questions where in the Potions Book Edition Year Five by- Granda Gillner. He then also harassed the student who did  _ not _ know the answers as if only a complete moron wouldn’t know these things. Then once I called him out on it he told me to teach, which I did and I am proud to admit that everyone in the class got a perfect, or near perfect, potion.” Hermione finished with a sigh. 

 

“I completely agree with you Miss Granger, I will get you a meeting with the headmaster an you can explain in more detail as to what happened. Will that work for you?”  Professor Mcgonagall inquired shuffling some papers for a schedule before grabbing one out of a drawer. 

 

“Yes that will work perfectly,” Hermione beamed before chirping out a quick “thank you!” And then skipped out the door down to the great hall. 


End file.
